


Projection

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru just flirts with Orihime because it gets a rise out of her crush.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 24th, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projection

"Heyyy, Hime!"

Orihime jumped, squirmed, and giggled as Chizuru hugged her from behind. "Eeek, Chizuru, c'mon, don't tickle, aieee-!"

Tatsuki pulled Chizuru off her with a firm handful of hair. "Watch where you're touching Orihime! Just _die_!"

"I've got as much right to hang out with Hime as you do, you sweaty man-lover," Chizuru snarled.

"What?! Who's a sweaty man-lover, you whore?!"

"What?!"

They sniped a few 'what?!'s back and forth for a few minutes before Orihime, giggling nervously, waved her hands at them. ''C'mon, you two, settle down. Chizuru, Tatsuki and I were just heading back to my place to watch this martial arts anime, but you can come too, if you like."

Tatsuki grumbled.

Chizuru grinned happily at Orihime. "Ahhh, Hime, while I'd love to _come_ with you..."

"What's with that unnecessarially long pause?!" Tatsuki demanded.

"...I was actually on my way to an appointment when I saw you. Love you, sweetie, and save your beautiful body for me, okay?"

Orihime giggled. "Okaaaaay-!"

"Orihime, no, don't agree to that," Tatsuki said in horror as Chizuru strolled off, chortling to herself.

"It's fine," Orihime said, cheerfully. "She doesn't mean it anyway."

Tatsuki gave her a dubious expression. "She sure touches you an awful lot for someone who doesn't mean it."

Orihime beamed at Tatsuki. "No, no, she just knows it gets a rise from,um."

Blinking, Tatsuki frowned at her. "A rise from-?"

Flailing, Orihime tried again. "She has a crush on, uh, _one of my friends_ , who, uh, gets all 'cute' when OH NO!" She checked her watch. "We only have ten minutes, we have to hurry!" Arms akimbo, Orihime ran towards her house.

Tatsuki shook her head, following. Orihime could be so _weird_ , sometimes.


End file.
